While in a moving vehicle, both drivers and passengers benefit from the use of a deployable tray, preferably with a cup holder. In this regard, seat cushions are typically pivotally attached at their front end for manual deployment into a rotated position. In this rotated position, the seat cushions present a cup holder, otherwise hidden by the seat cushion when the seat cushion is in the stored position. Although these seat cushions benefit from their easy deployment, they are limited in their applicability because they do not deploy a working surface on which to rest the arms of the occupants of the vehicle, or on which to write notes.